Arranged Marriage
by Cyprith
Summary: Toby and Jareth have come to an agreement concerning Sarah's imminent betrothal. A cute JxS.


Title: Arranged Marriage

Author: Kytten

Pairing: Jareth/Sarah

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Summary: Toby and Jareth have come to an agreement.

Author's Notes: Yay! Be happy all ye who read this! I send you good vibes and hippy-ness.

* * *

_Arranged Marriage_

* * *

She wouldn't say no. 

She _couldn't_ say no.

He was the picture of confidence.

* * *

Toby's tenth birthday, him playing the child as much as ever. And Sarah… Oh god, _Sarah_. 

She was beautiful. Twenty-five, wearing a laser tag breastplate intended for those of decidedly less breast, dominating the game through a sea of pre-pubescent boys.

It was worth coming here, just to hear her laugh again.

* * *

Jareth hung back, hidden in the glare of flashing lights and children's laughter. Near by, the rest of the adults were hovering over the spent carcass of a ravaged pizza, majority of the meat tore free by pudgy-fingered snackers. 

Toby'd run the gauntlet quite a few times in search of snackage, much to the distress of the laser tag attendant, who was desperate to keep grease away from his little plastic guns. He was returning now, trying to through into No-Man's-Land with all his limbs intact.

But Sarah popped out from behind a wall, and cackling madly, sent his alarm off before ducking back into the fray.

* * *

_The future goblin queen, exuberant in her glory over a ten-year-old boy. _

* * *

Jareth smiled, watching as Toby drew closer. 

But apparently, he wasn't after pizza. The boy stopped in front of him and crossed his arms, cocking one eyebrow without a word. Jareth mimicked him; wondering when and where Toby had grown so much like him. In the flashing lights, their eyes even looked the same.

"Well?" Toby demanded, shoving the gun into the pocket of his pants. "Are you gonna ask her?"

"Here?" He snorted.

"What's wrong with here?"

"Not exactly very romantic, is it?" He snorted. "Besides, the floor is sticky."

"Well, you've got to do it _some time_."

"_Some time_ leaves me quite a few opportunities, you realize."

"You're just like her, you know that?" Toby glared.

Jareth shrugged.

"I'll take that as a compliment, I suppose."

"Toby?" Sarah called cheerfully from the mass of children. "Your friends are dying off like flies without you!"

"I'll get you! You just wait, Sarah!" He called, before turning back to Jareth with a pointed glare.

"You do realize—" A duck and roll as she switched barriers to better keep her back to the wall, "That you owe me half your tokens if you lose."

"_Do it."_ Toby hissed at Jareth and sprinted back in the game. Losing to one's sister at ten was the height of embarrassment. Especially if it meant winning something decidedly pink she'd no doubt make _him_ carry around the rest of the day.

Jareth laughed to himself, and making sure Sarah was not looking, left the arena.

* * *

Toby was absolutely _livid_ upon finding that Jareth had left. And seeing as how the rest of the family had no knowledge of their arrangement, they assumed it was only because Sarah had single handedly manage to best him. 

And the fact that he was carrying a pink teddy bear around with him.

Oh, it'd seemed so bloody simple at first.

_If I win, I get half your tokens and you have to carry whatever I win._

Stupid, Toby, _stupid!_ He knew how much she loved stuffed bears. And now he looked like a five year old, toddling about with a stupid bear.

But _that_ wasn't the point. The point was Jareth had gone off and he had no bloody idea _where._

And then suddenly, half way to the restaurant, he was smiling wide enough to split his face. Jareth was walking just ahead, hair pulled back, black sweater, black jeans.

"Hey, mister!" He called, not wanting Sarah to suspect.

"_Toby!"_ His mother hissed. "Don't start yelling at random people."

Jareth gave no sign that he had heard, but he slowed down ever so slightly. And Toby, ever the ball of energy, picked up the pace until Karen was jogging after him in an attempt to keep him from tackling whatever random stranger he had set his sights on.

* * *

Sarah stopped dead when he turned around, a genuine smile twitching at the corner of his lips. 

"Oh my god…" A strange, squeaked little whisper, so many emotions in one.

Happiness, surprise, love, fear, astonishment, longing… She'd missed him just as much as she loved him.

"_What_ in the world has gotten into you?" Karen snapped, finally catching up now that Toby had come to a halt.

"Shh!" His eyes were fixed on Sarah. "Just watch, mom."

And something in her son's voice silenced her.

* * *

Then again, it may have been the fact that the random stranger Toby'd been harassing was now proposing on bended knee to her stepdaughter amidst a herd of ten-year-old boys. 

But then, Toby liked to think it'd been him.

* * *

She couldn't say no. 

She _didn't_ say no.

They were the picture of perfection.

* * *


End file.
